A New Beginning
by Sesshomaru-Luv3r
Summary: Kagome is a poor begar living her life on the streets. one night she bumps into the most unexpected person. when brought to his home they become better aquiained where will the relationship lead? paring KS, MS? CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. Chapter 1 Unforetold Occurrences

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 1

**Unforetold Occurrences**

The beggar walked along the sidewalk crammed with people. She picked a spot near anintersection. She took off her hat and placed it in front of her. Many people passed but none stopped. All in a hurry to get to where they wanted to go. Carrying briefcases and dressed in ties and jackets, the men walked by holding their heads high. And the women, wearing business like shirts and blouses with the appropriate business like jacket and of course the high-heeled shoes, seemed to look upon her with disgust.

Soon, a man walked by. He looked down at the beggar and dropped a dollar in her hat. She looked up at him from the ground and thanked him as she saw the dollar drop, but he had already started walking and didn't hear her. She wasn't sure which man he was. All the men looked the same, all wearing the same things.

She stared at the traffic light, watching it turn from green, to yellow, to red and back again.

A lady, not wearing the same fancy blouse, came up to the beggar and dropped a few coins in her hat. Her face was smiling and her eyes looked friendly. She carefully examined the beggar and shot a worried look at her. She started walking away. The beggar got up from her spot, picked up her hat and searched for a warmer place. It was September and there was a chill in the air every day.

She walked further away from the busy area. She saw an abandoned ally and she sat down in the corner. She hugged her thick gray jacket. Her jacket had always been too big for her and it seemed she would never grow into it. She was far too small and skinny. She fell asleep but soon woke up in the evening. She scrambled to her feet quickly and ran out of the alley as fast as she could. She knew very well that being in an alley at night was not a good thing. Because she was in such a rush, she found herself colliding into another man. She fell back with a loud **THUD!**

**

* * *

**

**Yay.:D My first chapter! i hope u enjoy plz reveiw.**


	2. Chapter 2 “Where am I?”

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 2

**"Where am I?"**

She woke up in an elegant bedroom. Other than the bed, it was empty. But still, the room had suchgrandess, as all big rooms have, that it still looked elegant. The room had only a little color. It looked as if it were another world. The walls were painted a bright gold. There was no window at all, only many candles that were spread around the floor of the room. Giving the room an unusual glow.

Her head jerked up as she where- or rather, she realized she didn't know where she was. But she was forced to put her head back down on the fully lace adorned pillow, because she felt a pang of pain at the back of her head. Which she realized was bandaged.

"Where the hell am I?" She managed to say. She groaned and shut her eyes reluctantly. Resisting the urge to open them.

A few hours later she awoke to 'clink'. A round looking lady was bringing in a tray with bacon,

toast, eggs and a glass of orange juice. Her top was white, but stained a faint yellow. Probably from a long mornings work. She had on a pair of loose fitting, baggy red pants that covered her worn out slippers. Her long gray hair was put up in a low ponytail by a red ribbon, leaving a carefree bang cover what looked to be an eye-patch.

"Hello, I see that ye are awake child. Ye hurt your head bad is what the master says." The beggar coughed loudly and managed to ease herself up by her hands. She was dressed in a very thin, loose fitting, pink bathrobe. She looked around.

"Where am I?" She asked. The pain in her head ease off a bit.

"And where are my clothes?"

"Ye's garment is in the wash child," The woman answered.

"Ye look awfully pale and skinny. Eat this." She settled the tray onto the beggar's lap.

"So, what is ye's name then?"

"I don't know. I've never had one." The beggar replied.

"What do ye mean, ye has never had a name?"

"Uh…where am I?" She wanted to get out of there.

"Ye are in Master Sesshomaru Taisho's home child. Now come, eat this. Ye must be hungry." The beggar nibbled on the piece of bread.

"Well, I suppose I have a name. Everyone has one. Right?" She chewed while watching the servant. Her wrinkled face was set in a thoughtful expression."

"Yes child."

"It was Kagome I think. My name that is" the servant smiled and was about to leave the room when Kagome asked for her name. She turned her head slightly,

"My name is Kadea dear child." And with that she stepped out of the room and shut the door.

"May I come in?" Came a deep feminine voice from outside the room.

"Ah…yes." She answered startled.

A woman, who looked a lot like herself, walked in wearing a long green, shinning elegant

bathrobe. There was pink fur lining the opening, which she held shut. Her fingers were adorned with jewels and all the rings held a valuable jewel of stone. Her long black hair was done up in a messy bun.

"Hello dear, how are you doing? I hope you're feeling better." The woman said.

"Yes thank you. I cannot thank you enough for keeping me in your house. But I'm going to be leaving now ma'am." She was about to get up from the bed when the lady said,

"No, that's not necessary. You stay here as long as you need. Okay now get some rest."

The lady left the room but forgot to shut the door and a man, no scratch that a very HANDSOME, man walked in with a silky white waterfall flowing behind him. He was very tall and looked as if he was an angel ready for battle, as the day of Armageddon was fast approaching, dressed in the finest armor.

"Hello, I pray that you are feeling better I apologize for what happened." The man said in an emotionless tone.

If he hadn't kissed her hand you would think it to be a voice recording from a statue. Hard and cold.

"Who are you?" She wrapped the blanket closer to herself.

"I'm Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho. But now, I would care to ask you the same question." He said in, if at all possible a stonier tone than the one used before.

"I am obviously a beggar. Looking at my clothes you'd tell. Wouldn't you?" She felt her hair. It was a tangled cobweb of hairs.

"I don't judge by first appearances." He said. She felt as though he was piercing into her with his honey eyes.

"Will you stop that?" she asked getting irritated.

"Stop what? May I remind you that you are in my house."

"Well your right. I suppose I should leave since this is your house." She got up abruptly but felt dizzy and her head hurt terribly. She nearly fell but he caught her.

"You are not going anywhere until you have a full recovery." He placed her on the bed. She hadn't heard a word he said. She had fallen back into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Yep so that's it for chapter 2. i really hope you enjoyed. Plz review. :I **


	3. Chapter 3 Diner Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. Only this story.

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 3

**Diner Time**

"Wake up dear," she heard a voice whisper in her ear.

She opened her eyes and saw the lady she had seen before. But she looked a lot different. Instead of the bathrobe, she wore a low-cut green velvet dress. It flowed long down her perfect legs and behind her, a little like a wedding dress would flow.

"Where am I?" She asked, forgetting.

"Don't you remember? You're in Mr. Taisho's Home." She remembered the deep but lady-like voice- or maybe feminine would be a better word to describe it.

"I didn't properly introduce myself, and for that I am truly sorry. My name is Kikyo." She said in a smoothly.

The beggar looked into the fir but friendly face of the all too obvious Mrs. Taisho. No servant would dress so elegantly. Which left her feeling rather disappointed.

She looked rather young, but definitely not younger than the beggar did. **MAYBE**, in her mid. 20's.

"Are you well enough to join us for supper?"

"You're doing so much for me. Thank you, but it's not necessary."

"Oh, it's fine don't be ridiculous," She insisted

"Let's choose something for you to wear to dinner…hmm." She walked into the closet beside the bed, which Kagome hadn't noticed.

"I love this dress you know. But I can't fit into it." Her jewel filled hand fingered a short black dress.

It was a strapless dress, which had an area in the front, where your chest and stomach would be, cut out and replaced with a stretchy, stringy mesh. And ended with a thigh high slit.

'ARE YOU CRAZY?' Was the thought that came to the young beggar's mind. But she actually responded with a more subtle response.

"Oh. I could never wear something that short." 'Or reveling,' she screamed in her mind.

"Well, then you chose something. All these dresses are the ones that can't fit me. I have to tell the servants to set an extra place for you." and she left.

She looked at the elegant, glimmering, attractive and lovely dresses. She looked along the wall. Here eyes stopped at a long brown turtle neck dress. She it off the hanger and untied the bathrobe. When she had everything on she spun around and stopped. They must feel like I'm intruding. She then reasoned, they must want me here or they would have gone.

She was about to make her way towards the door when she noticed a dim glitter come from the closet. She went to go see what it was. When she had found her answer she gasped. It was a copper, wall length mirror and inside of it was her reflection. The dress looked beautiful on her. Even in all of it's plain glory. The neck was a little large so it hung nicely around her neck. Her eyes wondered further. The dress fit nicely around her chest and stomach and went limp as it hit her hips and traveled to the floor. The small slit at the side allowed her to move freely. And loose brown curtains nicely covered her arms.

She traveled down the elaborate stairway and let her nose lead the way as she hit the first floor. It took her many tries before she had finally found the right room. As she entered the room all three head's shot up.

"Well you look wonderful darling." Mrs. Tai…NO Kikyo said. She and Mr. Taisho were already seated at the table. Him with his unreadable eyes and her with her with her watchful eyes. They hadn't begun eating yet and were apparently waiting for her.

She sat down beside a little girl in a floral pink dress. Who couldn't take her amber eyes off her. "This is our-" Kikyo began but was cut off by Sesshomaru, "**MY** daughter. This is my daughter." Sesshomaru said giving a cold stare at Kikyo, who was pink from embarrassment. Kagome turned to ward the little girl and said,

"What's your name?" Which drew Sesshomaru's stare of Kikyo to land his normal composure to Kagome and his daughter.

"Rin's name is Rin." The little girl exclaimed flashing a toothy smile.

* * *

**There you have it chapter 3. **

**if it is at all possible. just take a precious minute of your time and write me a little something about what you think of the story thus far. :P thanks. **

**i would really appreaciate that (sp?)**


	4. Chapter 4 Sesshomaru’s Thoughts

Disclaimer: I. DO.NOT. OWN. INUYASHA. k? good! do procede(sp?)

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 4

**Sesshomaru's Thoughts **

'The insolence of that girl. How dare she disobey me. How dare she disobey this Sesshomaru.' The lord fumed.

'No one ever dared stand up to me. Not even father.' Thought Sesshomaru as he slowly made his way towards his bedchamber. As he got there, he gracefully moved to sit at a large desk in the far right hand corner of the room. He took his seat and closed his eyes.

His mind once again began to argue the thought of the woman residing in his mother's chamber. Yes, it was empty, but that wasn't because his mother had no taste, it was merely that anything that triggered even the slightest memory of her to his father was thrown into a dark, old dusty room.

He began to remember long forgotten memories of when he was six years of age and the realization that his mother would never come back had just began to sink in. He used to use his long claws open that door and sit in that same dusty room sobbing. Holding onto the sheets that his mother used to sleep on, he would lay there, long after the tears had stopped flowing. Just to inhale her scent. Until he fell asleep.

A loud knock at his door drew him back to reality. Along with the knocking there was an unappealing scratchy voice that was rambling on and on about some non-sense.

He slowly lifted his delicate eyelids revealing his golden orbs only to slit them and glare at the door. He then managed to allow a short low growl to escape his throughout. He got up and with demonic speed left his seat and opened the large oak door.

"What is it Jacken?" he asked in what seemed to be monotone as long as you didn't look into his aggravated eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru, there is trouble." The short, yellow eyed, warty green toad stated frantically waving his sacred staff during the process.

"What kind of trouble?" Sesshomaru asked not really caring at this point.

"Milord my staff it senses a another human in my master's home."

Sesshomaru then sighed knowing that this conversation was going no where and that Jacken was just wasting his time. Seeing as he could be thinking of the very intriguing female that would soon be getting prepared for dinner. He was looking forward to seeing what kind of dress she would wear. An explicit dress like those of that bitch that still seemed not to be in a hurry to leave his house, any time soon. Short and back less that he could easily rip off her young slender body and quickly break through her tight…

"**LORD SESSHOMARU!** Are you listening to me?" Jacken shouted not realizing. Though he didn't have any time to rethink his tone he was then dragged to the other side of the long hallway.

Sesshomaru had gripped Jacken's warty neck so hard that some of the toads' veins were beginning to swell on his face.

"You dare to speak to this Sesshomaru that way Jacken?" he then sighed and released his neck. Allowing gravity to pull him down to the hard marble floor. Sesshomaru then made his way back to his door.

"Yes Jacken. I do know that there is another weak human in this Sesshomaru's residence. She had unintentionally ran into your lord, and injured herself so I brought her here. Not as if it is any concern to you Jacken."

"No milord. No I do not care about the ningen but sh…" he was once again caught by his masters claw only this time his claws were dripping poison

"Don't you ever refer to her as a ningen ever, EVER again." He stated crushing his throughout even harder.

"Yes milord," he managed to squeak out between cough's as he was released.

"But milord, I mearly meant that you were wrong about the nin…" He stammered as he received a deadly glare from Sesshomaru

"Uh…I mean child is not only human but miko also."

* * *

**THERE! I hope that your all happy. I hpoe you enjoyed Chapter 4. ****Up next chapter 5. Aren'y u excited? I kno i am. I've got a few idea's planned up my sleve. Te, he, he. **

**Hope you liked the little dirty thought that Sesshomaru had about Kagome. **

**K well plz Review. And to lett all of u know that this and chapter 5 are up i'll cahnge the summary. but only a little k well as i said before ( that thing () is an arrow k.) **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...**


	5. Chapter 5 Sesshomaru’s Bath

**Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha. **

**I just enjoy watching the shows, and movies, so much that i came and joined this site so that i could write stories about how i wish the story would turn out ro sum shhhhhhhhhit like that.**

**Ok then. On wit the story.**

* * *

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 5

**Sesshomaru's Bath**

Sesshomaru straightened himself up and walked back into his chamber. Closing the door behind him sending the green toad flying into the wall. Seeing as he was expecting to be able to come into **his **room.

'She's a miko? Then why wasn't I able to sense it before? Could it be that she doesn't know about her powers? This could prove to be an interesting visit.' He then walked over towards the door that led to his bathing chamber. Which was designed to look like a large open hot spring. The door closed behind him with a 'click'. He leaned against the door and a ghost like smile graced his features. The reason I say 'ghost like' is because our lord here never allows **any** emotion to cross his features. **Ever**. He was quite pleased with the recent discovery that Jacken had just dug up for him.

He rid himself of his garment. And sunk into the water, to just about his waist. His elbows and back were leaning against the 'spring's' edge. His mind began to drift back to his discovery. The little…'Miko…hmmm this could prove to be very, **very** interesting.' He sighed and began to cleanse himself washing his body, with this foam substance that cleansed his body just as well as soap.

'The only reason that I went back to the future (500 yrs in advance) was because I needed more soap and shampoo and food and what not. I left with nothing and came back with the necessities and a feisty little miko.' He smirked again and immersed his soapy body back into the spring water.

He next washed his hair; gently scratching at his scalp letting the useless excess fall and quickly dissolve into the water. He inhaled deeply and swam to the other end of the spring leaving a trail of shampoo behind him.

He stepped out oft the water, got on all fours, as soon as his feet touched the cold tile and shook the excess water off of his person.

He walked over to the section of the spring-like bathroom, where each perfectly folded, white towel laid. His graceful fingers wrapped carefully around the top of the towel. He wrapped it around his waist, reached for another towel and began rubbing the water out of his ears.

He walked out of the bathroom and made his way over towards his closet. He reached for his usual outfit (Shirt, pants…A/N: Sorry I don't know what they are called in Japanese. But you get my drift) only that it was blue and sans the armor.

He walked back to his room and placed his soiled towels (A/N: soiled as in dirty not peed on. That is all…) in the white dirty, hamper basket. Just as he close the door , he began to sniff the air and what he smelled was not to his liking.

* * *

**There you have it Chapter..what chapter is this? right 5! te, he, he. k well i hope that u liked it and plz review. as always. **

**OH and check out my new stories 'The Life Ahead' and 'An Ice Princess Named Kagome.' (that last one is still in progress. but it will be here REAL soon. TODAY soon. **

**And before i write chapter 6. i'll answer the most COMONLY asked question. 'WHAT"S WITH KIKYO BEING THERE?' it will be answered next k? k! **


	6. Autors Note

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha's NOT mine :B**

**A New Beginning**

**Authors Note**

As I promised here it is the note explaining why it is that Kikyo is in this story, and **living** in Lord Sesshomaru's Home. I was going to add it in the next chapter but I'm not sure any more, so I'll tell you now.

The reason for this is that Kikyo was engaged to Inuyasha. They got married. They took a plane to Hawaii, then rented a car for the two-hour drive ahead. They came to a red light and halted and waited for the light to move. When the light turned green Inuyasha began driving, not seeing the trailer truck passing through the red light. It killed him instantly. Kikyo was badly injured but with the help of medical help and Kadea's herbs she survived, without a scratch.

Since our Lord Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's brother, Kikyo moved into the house with him. After she made herself comfortable, she began to hit on our poor Sesshomaru. Using some many potions she bought from sale's men in the nearby village, she found on that cause Lord Sesshomaru's demonic side to want Kikyo. So in all this lust our Lord had ended up having a very **long **night of sexual activity with his dead brother's woman.

Nine days later our dear lord was told that he would, in nine months time he would be a father. Thus became the life of Rin. **(A/N: Pant, Pant…SIGHHH) **Three days after giving birth to this ball of energy. Kikyo ran away. Not wanting to carry the **burden** of the child. So our lord raised Rin for three years of her life. Then Kikyo came back and **helped** **out** with her child, who is no 6 yrs old.

But our poor lord **desperately** wants this unwanted pest out of is house ASAP.

**

* * *

Pant, pant, pant. Ok I hope that your question is answered. If you have no more then I'll talk to u all when I write ****CHAPTER 6. K L8taz!**Ok I hope that your question is answered. If you have no more then I'll talk to u all when I write 


	7. Chapter 7 Kikyo’s Breakdown

**I don't own Inuyasha**

**

* * *

**

**OMG! i am so sorry. i'm a horrible person. i haven't updated since what 06. :( that's sad. i apologisze to everyone that has waited for this chapter to come out. i had writers block. so plz dont blame me. blame my fingers. but you know i think that the wait may have paid off. i needed time to think ppl u know 07 has given me a new boost of confidence. you know. i don't kno how many of u actually read my note, but it answered the question **'WHY IS KIKYO THERE' **this chapter may be short(er than usual) but here it is. **

**

* * *

**

**A New Beginning **

Chapter 6

**Kikyo's Breakdown**

Sesshomaru knew what or should he say who was coming. Kikyo. The woman was despicable. Why he allowed her to reside in his castle still was a question he wised that he could answer. She may be the mother of his daughter, but the way that she carried herself was not one of a mother, oh no far from, if he had not known any better he would have thought of her as a slut.

Five, four, three, two, one. There it was. He was regretting her privileges more and more every day. He ventured over to the door. He opened it slowly. His head eyes scanning the area to see none other than Kikyo.

He sighed, and closed the door, but the wind sorceress blew it back open. She closed it back just as quickly. She ran up his back caressing the muscles underneath the fabric of his shirt. He turned his body around and thew her to the opposite side of the wall.

"Kikyo!" He yelled in a stern voice,

"Do not touch me. I have told you a million times over, yet you still persist. But I tell you now that if you touch me one more time, just one time I will rip your arm from it's socket and let you bleed to death." He growled out.

Kikyo slid down the wall laughing.

"**LORD**…Sesshomaru," she mocked.

"What would happen to our darling daughter Rin? If I was out of the picture? Kami knows you couldn't take care of her." She asked inquisitively.

Sesshomaru glared at her form.

"Kikyo, you are too quick to talk. Have you forgotten that I took care of ou…my daughter for the first three years of her life, while you were off doing Kami knows what! Also, Kikyo, can you tell me that last time that you have interacted with my daughter? It may be true that she came from your whom but my seed was what helped create that jewel. I pray to Kami every day that she turns out to be **nothing** like **you**. Do you know **anything** about yo…my daughter? Do you know that her favorite colour is blue, her favorite flour is a daisy, and her favorite food is fried chicken. Did you know that she hates the place that her bed resides because she knows that **you** are on the other side? Did you know that she is afraid when I leave her because she doesn't know if I will ever come back? **And did you know**, Kikyo that she is afraid of you? **You** who are supposed to be her mother, her best friend. Teaching her right from wrong. She is afraid of you because she does not know weather she can trust you or not. So I think It is safe to assume that my daughter would be quite fine with**out** you. you know nothing about her and she nothing of you."

Kikyo, looked up at him in amazement, or…shock.

"She…she's afraid of me. Why? I'm her mother I've done nothing wrong." Kikyo stated a few tears dropping from her eyes.

"Why? You ask. I'll tell you why. She does not know what you are capable of. She does not know what you could do to her. You came back only what, two years ago?! Do you honestly think that will make up for the time that you've been out of her life. Kikyo, when you have children you are supposed to be with them every step of the way. You should have been there from her first word, first step, to see her first tooth, to be able to finally put her hair in a ponytail. You missed out on all of that. You always want things to go your way, to be easy you wanted to be free from you father Naraku and now you are. But you now have a daughter and you cant break free of her she will always be a part of you. weather you want it or not."

He said catching his breath,

"You say that you have doe nothing wrong yet you cannot seem to understand that your running away from her was the worst thing you could have done. I've said enough. Leave. Dinner will be ready shortly."

* * *

**There you have it chapter 6, i hoped it was to ur liking, but if not do tell me (with an explanation, why). ok well plz Review. **


	8. Chapter 8 The Dinner in Sesshomarus' eye

Disclaimer: Inuyasha aint Mine!

**Yep, so heres chapter 7. now u go read & have fun!**

**

* * *

**

Yep, so heres chapter 7. now u go read & have fun! 

**A New Beginning **

Chapter 7

**The Dinner in Sesshomaru's eyes- Part I**

He watched her form lift itself off of his floor and over to his large double doors. His eyes followed her retreating back and watched, as the door opened then slammed closed behind the angered woman. He could hear her angered cries but could not understand her muffled words.

He walked over to the door and opened it. He looked to see if any servants were around. He spotted one and called him over.

"Bankotsu. I have a favor to ask of you." He stated plainly.

"Yes sir. Anything you would like." He said waiting for a reply. He watched, as his master said nothing, just starred at him with his hard eyes. He shifted uncomfortably under the gaze. Finally he said some thing,

"Alright, you know about this dinner that we will be having tonight," Sesshomaru satiated.

"Yes sir." Bankotsu responded.

"And you know of the guest that will be accompanying, us to the dinner tonight?" He asked in an uncaring manner.

"Yes, sir," said Bankotsu.

"Well you see the thing that I would like your assistance with is one that even I do not know how to go about. You see….

* * *

At the dinner 

Sesshomaru sat at the table with Rin on his right side and Kikyo on his left. He leaned over to Kikyo and grabbed her arm,

"Kikyo," he said so low that only she could hear the venom dripping from his voice

"I'll tell you this once and once only. I swear that of you make her feel uncomfortable or if you say something that offends anyone other than yourself tonight I will embarrass in front of everyone at this table and back up the threat I made back in my bedchamber."

He could hear the footsteps of the girl coming. He then realized that he didn't know her name, he would have to change that. He let go of Kikyo's arm seconds before the door burst open revealing a flustered Kagome. She smiled a brilliant smile. He was about to get up, when the prostitute he was currently speaking too, beat him too it.

"Well you look wonderful darling." Kikyo said.

He secretly promised to kill her in the next few days. But he had to agree that she did look stunning. He wasn't expecting this. The plain brown dress. He was hopping for more skin but he did like the way it all came together. The dress looked beautiful on her and allowed her chocolate eyes to pool into whatever it was she looked at. He loved the way that the fabric around her neck hung down leaving it exposed to his eyes, along with her petite hands. The way that it fit nicely around her round breasts and flat stomach, which he had not noticed when he first saw her, was delicious. And last but not least her hips swayed nicely in the dress as it loosened and slit allowing her free access to move.

He noticed how she sat down beside Rin. Who couldn't take her amber eyes off her.

"This is our-" Kikyo began but was cut off by him, "**MY** daughter. This is my daughter." Sesshomaru said giving a cold stare at Kikyo, who was began to turn pink from embarrassment. Kagome turned towards the little girl and said,

"What's your name?" Which drew Sesshomaru's icy cold stare of Kikyo to land his normal composure to Kagome and his daughter.

"Rin's name is Rin." The little girl exclaimed flashing a toothy smile.

"You are a very pretty lady!" Rin exclaimed, which he noted caused Kagome to become red in the cheeks as well. She flashed a friendly smile down at Rin.

"Thank you, Rin. My name is Kagome."

'Kagome…' he thought to himself, 'what a wonderful name. A beautiful name for a beautiful lady. NO!...miko…'

"Can you say that? Ka-go-me." She asked the little girl.

"KAGOME!" Rin beamed just then the doors shot open and the servants came in with their food.

"YAY! It is time to eat Kagome. After supper will Kagome play with Rin?"

This comment made by his daughter snapped him out of his thoughts. 'She cannot. This will ruin my plan.'

"Rin, I am afraid that Kagome will not be able to join you. I need to speak to her PRIVATELY," he looked over at Kikyo, "about certain matters." Kikyo bowed her head, and gracefully excused herself. Saying she had to go powder her nose. Even though her nose had enough 'powder' on it to cover both his, Kagome and Rin's faces.

The dinner went nicely. It tasted fine. The conversation was minimal just as he liked it. Rin had fallen asleep and Kikyo had yet to return. Things were going perfectly. Kagome stepped out of her seat and walked over to Rin. He watched as she picked her up. He was surprised at how easily she had done this, seeing as Kikyo did it with much effort.

"Um, would you mind showing me to her room?" Kagome asked politely.

He wiped his hands and mouth on his napkin and got up out of his seat. He led her too the room. Through the corner of his eye he noticed that she seemed to tighten her grip on Rin every time that they entered a dark hallway.

He opened the door to her room and allowed Kagome entrance. He stood there at the door and watched as she carefully pulled her pink comforters off then stopped. She turned around,

"Where are her sleeping clothes?" she asked politely. He pointed over to the corner of the room where her dresser was.

His eyes followed her form as she walked with Rim still in her arms over to the dresser and checked drawer one, two until finally she pulled a pink nightgown out of drawer three. She closed the drawers back and ventured back over to the bed where she carefully placed Rin down and gently pulled her dress and stockings off replacing them with her night gown. Then tucked her in under her sheets.

She walked back over to him. Every now and then turning her head back to look at Rin. He walked past her and into the room, where he placed a gentle kiss on the young girls' forehead.

* * *

**Yeah. so there it is Chapitre 7. was it good? was it bad? was it funny? was it sad? tell me plz i wanna kno my readers opinions... **


End file.
